Summertime Sadness
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: After the end of 73th games, Effie and Haymitch say goodbye to each other in an unusual way.


**Author:** BROSMP

 **Summary:** After the end of 73th games, Effie and Haymitch say goodbye to each other in an unusual way. Reviews please.

 **Summertime Sadness**

 _Kiss me hard before you go_

 _Summertime sadness_

 _I just wanted you to know_

 _That baby you're the best_

After the end of the 73th edition of the Hunger Games, all the escorts and mentors were preparing to return to their little lives. As always, one of the careerists' tributes had won, from the District One. There was a celebration party where all mentors, escorts, the winner and some important people from the Capitol were.

Haymitch, the mentor from District Twelve entered the hall, with a light hand on the back of the escort, Effie, who had a big smile on her pretty face. She loved parties.

"You and me. Us. Our last night together before the next games begin in the next year." Effie murmured to him, who still had one hand on her back.

Haymitch arched his eyebrow at that statement and then look at her pretty and red lips, noting them for the first time.

"What's this Effie?" He asked nervous, feeling little goose bumps on his skin. Why were her words making him feel those goose bumps of desire?

"It's nothing Haymicth, I was just saying." Effie replied, blushing and diverting her attention to the decoration. She was just feeling a little… Different that night and for some reason, his touch was giving her goose bumps and a strange desire to kiss him greedily.

Her face looked like a pepper now at the thought, trying to keep her tight posture and he saw in her eyes what she was thinking and teased her:

"Sweetheart, I think you better not drink anything tonight." He told her, running a hand through her pink curls, before walking away, leaving her gaping.

Soon Haymitch was sitting in a corner of the bar that was there, lost in his Vodka alone because Chaff was already in a train back to his District and Effie went to greet her friends, walking from one group to another. He ran a hand through his dirty-blond hair, brushing it away from his face. He was just there because Effie had hidden his bottles again.

The man looked at the center of the ballroom, full of colorful people, chattering with their Capitol accents and experiencing all the different foods. There he saw the woman with a pink wig, wearing a very sexy red dress, with lacy gloves and high heels. She was chatting very excited with a tall, dark haired man, with a blue goatee and elegant clothes. The game maker, Seneca Crane.

Then he saw the woman with him was Effie Trinket, realizing for the first time that night what she was wearing. Haymich diverted his face, trying to control the goose bumps again and turned the contents of his glass at once, thinking that was the last time he would see the peppy and crazy for manners woman, before the 74th Games, she was always 'babysitting' him, like the Capitol people liked to say and had a kind heart even being a preppy woman. Maybe he would miss her.

Effie was chatting with her childhood friend, Seneca Crane. She tucked a pink strand with one hand, while holding a glass of champagne in the other, laughing at his joke about something that had happened at work. Effie then scanned the room and stopped on the corner of the bar where her blue eyes met with Haymitch's grey eyes, watching her from above the rim of his glass. Effie felt her heart beat fast when she noted that he had looked her body up and down, nodding and she felt Seneca put a hand on her, diverting her attention.

"Is everything alright Effie?" He asked worriedly. He then saw that she had been looking at Haymitch and smiled:

"You must be feeling very grateful for another year to be over, aren't you? Haymitch must give you too much work."

Effie nodded, faking a giggle while he kissed her hand. But she was going to miss him, even his sprees and rudeness, only in the recent games they had got closer, talking to each other or holding hands when one of their tributes would die and he'd console her in his own way.

Later, Effie stepped into the elevator and pressed the button 12, feeling a little lightheaded with all the champagne she had consumed, with a drunk Haymitch by her side almost asleep, his face pressed to her shoulder while she had one arm under his arm, helping him. Looking down to the glass floor and seeing the party and then, to Haymitch and his steady breath on her shoulder she opened a small smile, thinking that he looked very attractive and handsome asleep. She'd miss this.

"Stop smiling… C'me here and kiss me sweetheart." Haymitch said drawled, groping her waist and raising his face and looking at her, approaching his lips and she blushed furiously, crossing her arms and almost making him fall:

"Honestly Haymitch!"

In her bedroom, Effie was finishing packing her many bags and stood in front of the wardrobe, taking the hanger with a set of a flowered and green dress with a pale pink blazer and green wig for the next day, when Haymitch opened the door and entered, after having showered to cure his spree. She turned, looking slightly annoyed, one hand on her hip and the other holding the hanger.

"Haymitch, it's rude to enter without being invited!"

"You and your good manners! I want my bottles, sweetheart." He announced sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air.

It was then that he noticed that she no longer wore the dress from the party. She was wearing a thin and pink bathrobe, short-sleeved, but she kept the pink wig and a light makeup with the red lipstick and her long and violet eyelashes.

He looked her up and down like he had done earlier, making her blush beneath the makeup and Effie rolled her eyes and went to her dresser and pulled out the several bottles that were there.

"Here Haymitch, now you can go." She said with a sad sigh, thinking it was the last time she was going to see him that year and they had barely spoken that night. _What was wrong with her? Was she desiring him because of the champagne? S_ he asked herself frustrated while holding the clothes.

She walked around the room, taking some dresses with her, when she noticed that Haymitch was still standing in her room, staring at her with an indecipherable look.

 _No_ , he thought desperate, _I'm just attracted to her body and this strange makeup and I need to extinguish this and she needs too._

"Haymitch?"

"Effie."

He dropped the bottles and crossed the room going to her and taking the clothes from her hands and throwing them and holding both of her hands tight to his chest, bringing her close and not letting her move, his lips touching hers. Effie tried to say something, her blue eyes wide like plates, trying to scratch him but gave up, kissing him back.

The kiss was voraciously, smearing her lipstick, while his hands wandered from behind the back of her robe, to her sides and to her bare arms, making her robe fall and going up to her face, tucking a few curls, making her sigh in his mouth and try to move her hands.

Haymitch caressed her curls that were glued to her cheek gently, breaking the kiss to look at her, with a small smile he didn't know he still was capable of giving, seeing her pretty face blushing and that she was smiling too, before he bend down to kiss her again, while her hands yearned to touch him, and he tasted the strawberries, vodka and champagne from their tongues that were dueling while she released her hands and scratched his neck to deep the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads breathing hard, Haymitch with a small smile put the robe over her camisole mumbling something about her yelling at him on the phone after about catching a cold and then, he took his bottles and stared at her blue eyes, saying goodbye without words knowing now that he really would miss her.

He nodded at her, leaving without saying anything. Effie, still panting, sat on the bed, her eyes wide, but smiling fondly.

"Bye Hyamitch, see you in the summer."

 _I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

 _S-Summertime, summertime sadness_

 _Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

 _Oh, oh_

 **Lana Del Ray-Summertime Sadness.  
** **  
**


End file.
